What Next
by Blabbercat
Summary: This is what I think will happen next, but do you really think I'm gonna tell you what happens so you don't have to read it? Bring me some flames!
1. Whoah, don't bite my head off

_Hello, this is my fist story, tell if you like it, and if you don't, tell me how to make it better with ideas please._

_Also, if you are wanting to meet other fans of _ The Sisters Grimm _ then check out my website_

_._

**AND I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!**

**Third Person POV**

"Well then, why don't we just hurry over to Baba Yaga's?" said Puck

Sabrina glared at him, furious at how his question used to be able to be solved so simply, but now if they set foot into town, they're dead meat. She just wanted to be out of here, back to her normal life in New York.

"If you haven't noticed Fairy boy, we're on the very top of the most wanted list of Ferryport Landing."

"We can leave right now." Said Henry. "Mirror wanted a human form so he wasn't trapped inside the Barrier, so he probably left already to his forces outside of Ferryport Landing."

"NO!" cried Daphne, she was petting Elvis when this all seemed to sink in. "We Can't leave Uncle Jake, or everyone here who risked their lives to protect us!" She stood up. "Thats what that war was all about; us! they could of given us up and would of been done with it. They protected us and we need to protect them."

"Daphne's right honey." said Veronica. She had finally spoken after a while of nonstop attention given to her new baby boy, Basil. "We can't leave them like this, right now we need to help them out as much as we can, anyway, we can't leave because everything we need to stop Mirror is in Ferryport Landing, not anywhere else."

"So where are we going?" Said puck a little loudly to speak over everyone else. "Are we finding a way to Baba Yaga or are you Grimms Abandoning me and the traitor in the car, we can't leave this town anyway."

"Don't worry Puck, we are not leaving you." replied Daphne. "At least I hope not."

"We are not leaving, if your father decides to leave; he'll have to leave me behind."

"Okay then, why don't we try and find help first then." said Sabrina.

Henry looked around, "We should find Mr. Canis, Jake, and the others..." he said unhappily.

Sabrina looks around angrily, "I JUST SAID THAT!" she yelled.

Puck gave her a face. "Geez Grimm, don't bite our heads off!" and he pooped his wings out and flew away towards the little remains of the woods.

"what about me!" piped up a voice. It was Pinocchio. Sabrina groaned. "why don't you just shut up? But I do think that you'd make perfect dragon bait."

"why do we need a dragon?" Said Daphne, now interested in something other than her new little brother. Sabrina smiled. "I have an idea."

**UH oh! I'm sorry guys, but I had just hit a wall in the beginning of the story! I can't believe it! But actually, i have two different story ideas, i'm deciding which one I should go with. anyway I'll decide soon. We have PSSA's over her so this isn't all i need to worry about.**

**byes! And i have to get this out of my system, but if Sabrina and Puck were with me, I'd be dead.**

**O.O**

**But here it is!**

**PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA ****PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA ****PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA ****PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA ****PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA ****PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA ****PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA PUCKABRINA**

**BYES!  
**


	2. WHAT!

Hello, here is the second chapter, tell if you like it, and if you don't, tell me how to make it better with ideas please.

Also, if you are wanting to meet other fans of The Sisters Grimm then check out my website

I really need people to go on this site, i have no one in my area who is a SG fan. (shocking i know)

AND I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM!

Third Person POV

In the shabby old Grimm car, Sabrina was explaining her plan on how she thinks they could capture a dragon, and more importantly, why they need the dragon. At first no one understood, but then Daphne got the idea.

"Sowhilldjustgotothe-" Daphne tried to get out her question through a mouthful of left over orange blue berry muffins. After about five minutes of chewing, she managed to swallow the strange food.

"We ride a dragon to blend in, no person of the scarlet hand will see us up on the dragon's back if we stay low." The little girl hugged her big sister. "Thats brilliant! You are much-o smart-o!" She hugged even tighter. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

Sabrina made a mental note to never again give Daphne orange muffins. "uh... thanks."

"HELP!"

The sudden cry out made everyone jump, even Basil Jr.

Sabrina's heart started pounding. "That's Puck!" She got up, but was pushed back down by her dad.

"Everyone stay here, I'll check it out!"

He ran into the woods and came back instantly, carrying Puck, he had a bump on his head.

"He has a concussion, but we have no trace of how he got it." He looked around warily. "I think we should get out of here as soon as possible.

UGH! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK! ITS LIKE A WALL, BUT WORSE. Yeah, but i think i can't think of anything because of the fact that i'm being sick.

:( i have a major head ache!

anyway! i know my story isn't too good, but i really am hoping for people to read it. also i need people for my site! plz join!

. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING, BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET ANY GOOD IDEAS, PLEASE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT TO GIVE ME IDEAS, PLEASE OH PLEASE HELP ME. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE HOLD UP. ALSO I AM TRYING TO FIND TIME TO TYPE STUFF. IF I CAN'T GET ANY GOOD IDEAS BY COMMENTS OR BY MYSELF, THEN I MIGHT HAVE TO QUIT THIS ONE. SORRY**


	4. I'm Sorry For Being a Fart

_**Okay, okay, i'm sorry to all the people who keep yelling at me to keep doing the story, i will get this story going again.. its just i've been having a hard time orginizing my life lately and i know that you guys have been waiting and have been very patient, but i just need you guys to be patient and i swear that i will have a chapter up for this story and possibly all my other stories.**_

__I hope you guys can forgive me for being so far away.. Thank you and everyone have a nice day!


End file.
